


He was...

by silvercyanide



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Canon Typical Violence (mentioned), M/M, OT6, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercyanide/pseuds/silvercyanide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was seventeen and had written his name across fourteen states in hatred and anger and blood.</p>
<p>Or the story of how the crew came together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He was...

He was seventeen and had written his name across fourteen states in hatred and anger and blood.

His father, the _bastard_ , was proud but he was disgusted with himself.

He was a killer, cold and brutal, but he was still at someone’s beck and call, an attack dog of the worst kind, kept under a mountain of chains until his father, his _owner_ needed someone vicious and with a taste for chaos.

But he had a plan.

* * *

He was twenty and he stank of smoke and gasoline and ash but he was free.

He was free and finally breathing easy, air that wasn’t tainted with bitter orders and hatred.

But he itched for something, something violent and painful, for skinned knuckles and broken bones and the gleam of a knife in the dark.

* * *

He was twenty-two and boxing in an underground fighting ring for a woman who called him ‘Hun’ and insisted that he take care of himself with more than aspirin and cheap whiskey.

He liked her and they were making money, enough to live on anyway, and for a while it was enough.

But that never lasted for long.

* * *

He was twenty-six and breaking his fists on the face of some poor asshole who had tried to rob them for drug money.

Jack was his friend, the first he’d had in a long time, and he would be damned all the way to hell before he let anything happen to her.

He took them out of Nevada that night because of Jack, _for_ Jack. She was starting to worry, they both wanted a fight that they might not come back from and Nevada was not the place.

She knew somewhere they could go.

* * *

He was twenty-seven and had just watched Jack being dragged out of their burning car by a kid who looked like he belonged anywhere but Los Santos.

He shook off the kid’s helping hands and pulled himself from the wreckage so he could wrap himself around Jack and apologize again and again and again.

Jack pulled the kid, who was crying now, babbling about something in an accent that didn’t quite belong, into the hug too. She soothed their tears and gave them hope.

And just like that, two became three.

* * *

He was twenty-nine and had a not only Jack but Gavin too and the three of them had something to live for again.

Los Santos was a brutal city but they’d all lived brutal lives and they had connections, arms dealers, and drug runners, everything his name had gotten him before but better because this time people were afraid.

They were afraid of his new name, they were afraid of the woman who watched his back like a hawk, and they were afraid of the kid who caressed a gun with far too much reverence, but most of all they were afraid of him, of everything he could do with a charming smile and a witty one-liner.

* * *

He was thirty-two and had Ryan Haywood ( _the_ Ryan Haywood, the Ryan Haywood who was the _Vagabond_ ) on his speed-dial and some Latino kid named Ray that he’d picked up from outside Home Depot running errands and working the occasional sniping job.

They were living in some crappy little shit-hole that Gavin was trying to make the best of, all four (though sometimes five) sleeping in shifts or even all together in their one queen sized bed.

But they were getting there, _he_ was getting there, and they were getting richer by the day.

* * *

He was thirty-four and one of the 6 richest people in Los Santos, rivaled only by Jack, Gavin, Ryan, Ray, and their newest recruit Michael who had walked into their new penthouse as an electrician and walked out with seven million in cash without anyone noticing.

They had hired him pretty quickly after that, because anyone who could rob the Vagabond blind deserved a place in the crew.

Because that was what they were, a crew, _a family_ , and if it took every fucking ounce of blood and sweat and tears in his body to keep it that way, well, Geoff thought that might just be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure I'm super happy with the end of this one but I'm not going to change it so I thought I'd post it!
> 
> If you like my fic, please feel free to kudos, comment, or come over and visit me at http://mad-as-a-box-of-frogs.tumblr.com


End file.
